Military aircraft flying on dangerous military assignments may be protected from ground fire or from the ballistic projectiles. In some instance, armor placed on the walls of the aircraft may be used to protect the aircraft against such ground fire or ballistic projectiles. Other vehicles may also benefit from armor.